gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081
Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 (機動戦士ガンダム戦記 U.C.0081, Kidou Senshi Gundam Senki U.C. 0081) is a mecha action video game produced by Bec (Bandai Entertainment Company) for the PlayStation 3, published by Namco Bandai, which was released in 2009. The game storyline was later adapted into manga and OAV formats. Gameplay Synopsis Universal Century 0081, two years after the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Although the world begin to resume order, small-scale battles continue to appear in multiple places by the Zeon remnants who continue to resist.An elite unit, known as the Phantom Sweep Corps, is assigned by the Earth Federation to hunt down Zeon remnants. They are led by Hugues Courand. However, a team of Zeon forces known as the Invisible Knights led by Erik Blanke, stand against them. Characters Earth Federation Forces "Phantom Sweep" *Hugues Courand *Cherie Allison *Liang Mao *Darrell Godwin *Hugh Carter *Bob Rock *Jaime Carmona *Robert Hartley *Kamal Kumar Principality of Zeon Army "Invisible Knights" *Erik Blanke *Ailos Bade *Fritz Bauer *Estelle Firine *Otto Eichmann *Christo Doerr *Hilde Nietzsche *Gustavo Abel *Rolf Ahrens Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type *FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam **HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RGC-80 GM Cannon *RGC-83 GM Cannon II *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79G GM Command *RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type *RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type *RGM-79(G) GM Sniper *RGM-79N GM Custom *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II *RMV-1 Guntank II *RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type *RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" *RX-78-7 7th Gundam *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type *RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 *RX-81 G-Line *RX-81AS G-Line Assault Armor *RX-81LA G-Line Light Armor *RX-81ST G-Line Standard Armor Vehicles and Support Units *FF-S3 Saberfish *FF-X7-Bst Core Booster *Magellan-class *Medea *SCVA-72 Thoroughbred *Salamis-class *Type 61 Tank *Hover Truck Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-07B Gouf *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom *MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht *MS-09B Dom *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *MS-09K-2 Dom Cannon *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger *MS-18E Kämpfer *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-03C Hygogg *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-07E Z'Gok-E *Gefangener GM *YMS-15 Gyan *YMS-16M Xamel Vehicles and Support Units *Dodai II *DFA-03 Dopp *Fat Uncle *ACA-01 Gaw *Gwazine-class *H.L.V. *HT-01B Magella Attack *Musai-class Cast Downloadable content Additional mobile suits and maps were also available as downloadable content (DLC). These include units featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory and new missons for the game's Free Mission mode that can be obtained for free. Additional mobile suits *FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam (September 26, 2009) *RX-81AS G-Line Assault Armor (September 26, 2009) *RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" (October 15, 2009) *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" (October 15, 2009) *RX-81AS G-Line Assault Armor (Assault Cannon) (October 15, 2009) *RX-81ST G-Line Standard Armor (Assault Cannon) (October 29, 2009) *AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra (October 29, 2009) *RMS-099 Rick Dias (October 29, 2009) *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern (November 12, 2009) *RX-81LA G-Line Light Armor (Assault Cannon) (November 12, 2009) *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans) (November 12, 2009) *RMS-099 Rick Dias (Red) (November 26, 2009) *RX-81AS G-Line Assault Armor (Missiles) (November 26, 2009) *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (December 03, 2009) *RX-81AS G-Line Assault Armor (Gatling) (December 03, 2009) Additional missions *Libyan Desert Mission #3: Hunting the Assault Team (October 22, 2009) *Aden Spaceport Mission #3: Annihilate the HLVs (October 22, 2009) *Mass Driver Mission #3: The Delaz Fleet (November 5, 2009) *Augusta Lab Mission #3: Destroy the Prototype Mobile Suit (November 5, 2009) *Moon (Hills) #3: The AEUG (November 19, 2009) *Moon (Hills) Mission #3: The Titans (November 19, 2009) Reception This game was very poorly received in Japan, due to a large number of plot holes, contradictions with the established canon, useless AI teammates, and serious balancing issues. Gallery images機動戦士ガンダム戦記 U.C.0081.jpg 125066286132916406210_gundam_ps3.jpg images2.jpg images4646d1a1dakarateeeeee.jpg 201171121546621.jpg Img 275932 51340731 1.jpg Img 275932 50953495 2.jpg gundam-0081-03.jpg See also *''Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna-'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record: Avant-Title'' External Links *Official website *Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 on MAHQ ja:機動戦士ガンダム戦記_(プレイステーション3)